


The Magic Man

by VivArney



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Tribute to Jim Henson</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Man

All of my life  
You and your friends  
Have been my teachers,  
Friends and inspiration.

Each is so real to me  
Yet, I know they are just  
Bright facets of your imagination --  
Sparkling bursts of humanity.

Always the magic follows  
These friends are so much more than just  
Felt, sponge, and ping pong balls  
They are hopes, dreams and love.

I so look forward to introducing  
The little ones to your magic and  
The people you brought to life  
For me and my generation.

And to think it all started  
With naked frog  
And a piano playing dog.


End file.
